


First Steps

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I had to include these two phrases:"I'm not buying Ikea furniture again""The store ran out of Easter eggs"orthe one where Kara is in charge of putting together Alex and Sam's crib from Ikea and Lena has to take the kids shopping. Jack finds his footing.





	First Steps

Kara had spent the afternoon working on a crib for her soon to be nephew, due in less than a month. Alex was super pregnant and extra moody, but Kara could not wait to be an aunt so she took it in stride. She always thought Alex would be the first one to have kids but the five year old little girl and nearly one year old little boy currently at the store with her wife told a different story.

Kara was happy to assist her sister and Sam in any way that she could, even if that meant putting together a crib that had twenty-two steps. Twenty. Two.

Lena left around one with Jack and Lizzy to go shopping. They were in dire need of groceries and with Easter a week away, they needed to do some extra shopping to accommodate. Lena was planning on making a special dip for the party and they needed to get chocolates and plastic eggs for the annual Easter egg hunt at Eliza’s. At first, Kara protested to Lena doing the Easter shopping alongside the regular shopping because she was worried about ruining the whole premise of Easter for Lizzy already, but Lena assured her she could outwit a five year old, Kryptonian or not.

Just as Kara was flipping the crib back onto it’s legs, drawers securely in place on the bottom and all sides staying in place, Lizzy burst through the front door at an alarming speed and right into Kara’s now free arms.

Kara caught her, just barely, and smiled as she returned the tight hug. A few seconds later she heard Lena calling out, “Lizzy, slow down!”

Kara raised a brow and looked down at her daughter, “Were you supposed to wait for mama?” she questioned as Lizzy bowed her head with a small nod.

“Lizzy!” Lena shouted again, stepping into the door frame. She had Jack on one hip clutching onto her coat and her purse in her other hand. “You were not supposed to let go of my hand.” she gave the little girl the same look she received from Kara a few seconds prior.

“I’m sorry.” she apologized, looking between them with a sad look.

Lena sighed and pushed her sunglasses up her face to rest on top of her head as she strode through the front door, setting Jack on the carpet beside Kara and shedding her coat in the process. “I know you are, but you need to be more careful with your powers.” she softened, kneeling down to Lizzy’s level and placing a hand on her shoulder. “If I tell you to stay with me, you stay with me.”

Kara watched the interaction with a sad smile. She knew Lena hated having to be the strict mom, both of them did. But Lizzy’s, and therefore the rest of the family’s, safety came first. They knew trying to teach a child to control their powers would be hard when they first started trying for kids, but they never imagined the reality of the heartbreak of scolding their child for doing something that was natural for them.

“Okay, mama.” she nodded, wrapping her small arms around Lena’s neck just as Charles, Lena’s driver, walked through the door with both arms full of groceries.

“Here, let me.” Kara offered, stepping around the heartfelt moment and over to the shorter man who was waiting with a patient smile.

“Thank you, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” He nodded, handing off all the groceries that hung from his right arm and situating the rest.

Kara nodded with a smile on her own face and led him through the house to the kitchen where he set the groceries on the counter after Kara. “Thank you, Charles. I think that will be all we need.”

As Charles was leaving the kitchen he passed Lena who was walking in to join her wife. “Come here.” Lena said with her arms out in front of her as she approached Kara.

Kara smiled and dropped the bag of chips she was in the middle of taking care of in favor of sliding into Lena’s arms, wrapping her own around her neck and leaning in for a quick kiss. 

Lena hummed into the kiss, tightening their embrace and stealing another kiss before speaking again. “Were you just finishing up the crib?” she questioned, a knowing smile starting to pull on her face.

“John better sleep like a baby,” Kara started with a stern look before breaking into a small smile, “or like something else that also sleeps really well.” she corrected.

“That bad, huh?” Lena questioned, a look of pity playing on her face.

“Next time he needs something, we’re going to Target.” Kara deadpanned, “I’m not buying Ikea furniture again.”

Lena laughed and leaned forward, capturing Kara’s grumpy scowl into a slow kiss before leaving her a bit dazed to begin taking care of the piles of groceries covering the counter.

“You can’t do that.” Kara practically whined out as her hands reached for Lena with a grabby motion.

“We have groceries to take care of, Kara.” Lena smirked, knowing full well what Kara wanted. “And two children playing in the other room.”

Kara glanced at the clock on the stove, “Can they go to bed early tonight?” she questioned, not really caring how desperate she sounded.

“It’s four o’clock and they haven’t had dinner yet.” Lena pointed out, pulling the eggs out of a small bag and pulling open the refrigerator door.

“So, dinner then bed at 7?” she bargained, as if Lena was the say all be all of the household, which to be fair, she usually was.

“Dinner then bed at 7.” Lena nodded with an eye roll as she closed the refrigerator door. “Oh, while I’m thinking about eggs, the store ran out of Easter eggs.”

Kara pulled a frown, a look of panic seeming to etch on her face, “But how will we hide the chocolate?” she questioned.

Lena shrugged, stepping into Kara’s space and putting her hands on her shoulders “It was only that store,” she explained, trying to ease Kara’s nerves. The holiday was an entire week away and Lena would have Easter eggs shipped in from another country if she had to, but it wasn’t that serious. ”and I didn’t want to take the kids to another just for that, kind of ruins the whole _stealth shopping_ thing I had going.”

Kara smiled, taking the opportunity to wrap her arms around Lena’s waist, pulling her close yet again. Lena’s body pressed to hers with a small grunt at the contact, a smile pulling on Lena’s face as well. “Okay, good. It’s Jack’s first Easter and it has to be perfect.”

Lena gave in, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck again and playing with the hairs on the back of her neck. “He can’t even walk yet, babe.” she explained, “I don’t think he’s going to be hunting for Easter eggs.”

Kara shrugged, “Yeah, but Lizzy will be and you know how he is,” Kara raised a brow, “he adores her. Anything she’s doing he has to be to.”

As if on command, Lizzy sped into the kitchen, coming to a stop with a skid. “Sorry!” she apologized immediately, realizing she had broken the _no powers in the house_ rule yet again. “But he’s doing it!” she yelled, pointing to the living room where Lena had left Lizzy and Jack to play with their new stuffed bunnies from the store. “I threw his bunny across the room because he kept putting it in my face,” she explained further which earned her a shared look from her moms. They would visit that again later. “then he just got up and walked over to get it!” she finished quickly.

Kara’s eyes brightened as she broke Lena’s rule once again in her excitement to get to her son. “Kara!” Lena yelled after her, but the smile stayed on her face as she leaned against the door frame leading to the living room watching her wife and kids. Kara was sitting at one end of the living room calling for Jack to toddle over to her while Lizzy ran to the other side. Jack was conflicted between the two women he adored most in his life as he stood in the middle and Lena could understand the feeling all to well.

Just when Lena thought he was going to finally turn toward Kara he locked eyes with Lena and yelled out, “Mama!” before stumbling his way over to her with his arms out.

Lena grinned and scooped the blonde boy up into her arms, carrying him back out to the living room and sitting beside Kara on the floor. She set him back down on the ground and he flung his small arms around Kara’s neck in greeting before she turned him to walk to Lizzy.

The groceries could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
